


The catcher in the breath

by MrSkull



Category: Escape Plan (2013), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>典獄長在度假期間被舊仇纏身。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The catcher in the breath

1

他想把店裏好看的標本盒都買下來，Hobbs興奮地摸了摸自己系得一絲不苟的領帶，那光滑的綢面反射著店家昏黃的燈光。Hobbs還注意到了店外面有個隱匿在角落的身影，大概跟了他有一段路了。  
度假的日子果然不比在船上輕鬆。  
但是目前，他只想平平靜靜地採購一點做標本用的工具，展翅板好像也用光了，鑷子在上次扭攪囚犯傷口的時候擰壞了，這次得買把新的。  
那個身影閃了閃，離開了Hobbs的視線。

他離開店家的時候還買了兩個現成的蝴蝶標本，這種蝴蝶在當地並不常見。Hobbs特別喜歡這種藍色，類似光明女神蝶的色彩，但身形卻有點鳳蝶的感覺。能夠近距離飽覽如此美麗的生物，對於Hobbs是再愉悅不過的體驗。  
他一邊將車停在溫室後面的空地上，一邊留意跟在不遠處的貨車牌照。那輛車最多能坐8人，就Hobbs一路上的觀察推測車內只有3-4人。如果是綁架的話這種車也非常合適，按照他多年職業經驗推測，不過比起自身的安全他更加在意手邊的珍品會不會被破壞。  
Hobbs決斷地抽出駕駛座旁藏匿得很好的手槍，計算著對方過來的時候自己應該怎樣還手。

車窗被敲響的一瞬Hobbs近乎興奮地嚇了一跳。  
他差點就喂給對方一顆子彈，在抬手的一瞬間，手腕被突如其來的蠻力一扭，手槍順勢落到了對方掌中。  
Hobbs順著伸進車窗的手臂看到了對方抿唇躉眉的臉。

這可真有意思。

2

Reese不耐煩地撥開握住他手腕的手。  
這個讓人毛骨悚然的人如果不是出現在Finch的名單裏，Reese絕對不要跟他見上一面。  
並不是說Hobbs的氣場讓Reese覺得不舒服，作為一名有職業操守的前特工，Reese膽敢保證自己的“待客態度”一向是無可挑剔的。  
不，他從來不挑剔接下來的“客人”相貌是否得體，只需要對方長得跟他不一樣就好。  
Reese看到照片的時候真想問Finch自己可以臨時請個假或者曠個工讓Shaw去處理麼。  
在執行任務方面，Reese還是保持著有點強迫症似的責任感的。在Shaw和Finch的聯合調侃下，他接受了這個得親自出馬的現實。

可是這張臉，Reese不安地撓了撓髮鬢，看著Hobbs在眼前調動起一切表達愉快的面部肌肉。  
還是，非常彆扭。  
對方卻完全不在意一般，徹底無視了地上躺著的三個抱著膝蓋打滾的兇手，將注意力都集中到了Reese身上。  
“還真是，棒透了。”  
真是棒透了，Reese翻了下白眼，他們的聲音也幾乎一樣，除了句尾的音調和一些咬字的差別。眼前的這位Willard Hobbs，比自己要纖細一點，剛才握住手腕的指頭上也沒有多年握槍留下的老繭。可是眼神卻讓Reese很不舒服。

他仿佛在看一件水晶雕一般看著Reese，這讓Reese很不舒服。

3

在莫名奇妙的情況下被對方帶到溫室的Reese，全身的警覺性就像有貓在他脊背撓鋼板一樣尖銳地豎起來。Hobbs向Reese展示藏品一般自豪地展開雙臂，滿面笑容散發著光彩。一室的五彩斑斕翩翩起舞，圍繞著高高低低的花叢樹叢飛飛停停，輕薄脆弱的翅膀揚動，蝴蝶就靜靜停在了Reese肩膀上。他個人認為這是個絶佳的謀殺場所，只要花點心思把屍體種到地裏，明年秋天就能結出豐滿的果實什麼的。  
一點都不讓Reese感到安心呢，前特工不自覺地嘟嘴，對目前的狀況不甚滿意。  
“如果你不介意，我希望能先將車裏的東西取過來。”Hobbs客氣地詢問，卻看不出半點要等對方同意的表情。  
“Hobbs先生，我希望你能明白目前的處境。外面那三個人不會是最後一批。”  
Hobbs又露出那讓人發冷的笑容，拍了拍下車的時候塞進腰帶裏的手槍的位置。Reese發誓，他真的想把耳塞直接交到Hobbs手上讓Finch跟他自個兒說去。要不是這張臉長得太像自己的，——Reese發誓，這破事完了之後他一定給他的下巴喂上一拳。

“你看，就算要留在哪裡都好，我想首先還是告訴我你的名字吧。”Hobbs看來並不是一個太識趣的人，要不然他準能在“自己”的臉上看到不耐煩。  
“我叫Willard Hobbs，不過我猜你早就知道了。”  
“是。”分散注意力是控制情緒的有效方法，Reese默默數著彈夾裏面還有多少顆子彈。  
“所以，Mr….”  
“Reese。”  
“噢，Reese先生。如果你願意，我的別墅就在隔壁，我們一起去把車裏的東西取走，再一起到那邊去吧。”

4

“所以，Reese先生，你是為什麼要保護我呢？”Hobbs捧著僕人做好的紅茶，心情大好。  
“秘密。”  
“我喜歡秘密，”Hobbs仿佛一點都不介意，相反顯得十分欣賞這個答案似的，把目光赤裸裸地黏在Reese臉上，“從來沒有想過能有機會見到另一個‘自己’。”  
Reese不自在地在椅子上挪了挪，他現在寧願出去享受槍林彈雨也不要跟這個人坐在一起。要說臉長得幾乎一樣，Reese並不會對此否認。但像Hobbs這樣直接說出“另一個自己”這樣的話，他實在接受不過來。  
“再不喝茶就涼了，”Hobbs用眼神指了指Reese手邊的杯子，“這是我上次休假的時候去錫蘭帶回來的。”  
“謝謝。”Reese端起杯子敷衍地抿了一口。他轉而環顧四周，安靜的房子，算不上豪華但看得出主人的挑剔品味。錫蘭帶回來的紅茶，有僕人代為照顧溫室打理別墅，Reese覺得Finch調查到的典獄長職業跟對方的喜好可真是矛盾。可謂是“心有猛虎，細嗅薔薇”，Finch曾如是說。

Hobbs見Reese不做聲，倒是對他的展品甚是好奇的樣子，他主動站了起來，“這些幾乎都是我親手做的，”他走近其中一個鑲著一隻相當大的蝴蝶標本附近，“這是一隻亞曆山大女皇鳥翼鳳蝶，屬於瀕危品種。”  
Reese也站了起來，坐著讓他有種受威脅的感覺。  
Hobbs並不介意對方毫不靠近，繼續陳述著瀕危大蝴蝶的標本有多麼美，美得不可方物，捕捉的過程和製成標本的過程需要如何細心呵護，眼前完美的標本就是他最大的榮耀般。  
這一切都提不起Reese的興趣。他覺得所有美好的生物都是活著時才是最美好的。包括人。  
“就像你。”一句話勾回Reese的注意，Hobbs滿意地笑了起來。  
此地不宜久留，Reese整頓了一下臉上的表情，扯出個勉強的笑容，“總之，Hobbs先生，在排除危險之前，我會隨時與你聯繫。”  
“非常好，謝謝你。”  
Hobbs也不送客，只是站在原處靜靜地看著Reese離開。

他從來沒想過能擁有一個長著自己的臉的標本。有足夠的時間和功夫，那必定是個相當值得驕傲的成品。  
畢竟是如此美好的一張臉。

【END】


End file.
